pikminlegendsreturnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Olimar
(NOTICE: This wikia page his been written in character) Captain Olimar (also known as Takumi) is a member who originated from PR. He is known for his helpful actions to the community. Who is Olimar? Captain Olimar, sometimes referred to simply as Olimar, is a very famous spaceman hailing from the Pikmin series. Olimar's title was achieved through hard work and effort, and he is the fastest person on his home planet of Hocotate to achieve the rank of Captain in a historical manner. Olimar is also well known for his accidental but worthwhile discovery of the Distant Planet and the various species of flora and fauna on the planet, such as the Pikmin, and preventing the company he works for from becoming completely bankrupt. Olimar currently works for Hocotate Freight, as he has been for some unknown period of time. He has a family consisting of his caring and fun-loving wife, his young daughter, and his adventurous son (as well as a pet dog named Bulbie). Origin Olimar first wandered upon a interspace website called Pikmin Returns several years ago when browsing the web from his ship's computer while returning to Hocotate from a delivery. He promptly joined the forums, and became a well respected and fairly popular member there. Eventually, Olimar was promoted to the job of a global moderator after signing up and being commemorated for his hard work to support and contribute to the PR community and forums. After the Golden Age of PR, Olimar was one of the last "veteran" members to remain on the forums until its demise by being shut down by Archaic Sage, who had promptly given up on the forums due to the lack of content and activity. Olimar quickly joined a rag-tag forum known as Pikmin Legends after he was invited by several of the members there. PL was shortly destroyed by a rampant administrator, however, so Olimar moved onto the current and noble forums of Pikmin Legends Returns (headed by Hyper Pikmin), where he now currently resides as one of the most active (if possible) members and the most dutiful and passionate co-administrator of the forum. What is Olimar well known for? *﻿His discoveries of the Pikmin and their planet *Becoming the fastest person on his planet to reach the rank of Captain, historically. *His peaceful, helpful, dutiful, and repectful persona *His hardworking efforts *His serious demenor when it comes to his job and administrating the forums More about Olimar, and the man behind him: ﻿The persona of Olimar is actually played in part by a young college student who, years ago, found a wonderful interest in the Pikmin Series. Due to said young man's love of the series, he took up the role of recreating an almost perfect and exact personification of Captain Olimar, and became very well known for his skill of portraying Olimar in such a perfected manner that it pushed him to become the forums mascot in a way. The true name of the man behind Olimar is currently unknown, but what is known is that he prefers to be referred to as Takumi when not in RP mode. "Takumi", as said, is currently in college. The most interesting fact about "Takumi", is that he chooses to remain a mystery to his closest friends and aquantainces. Hobbies/Likings Takumi's hobbies consist of college, running a private Minecraft Server, making art, and helping out the PLR forums. "Takumi" is also a well known Japanoholic, loving the Japanese culture and history (not to be confused with an Otaku, though he does enjoy Anime and Manga), especially when dealing with the arts and cultural background of the country and people. Status Current Olimar is currently the Vice Administrator of Pikmin Legends Returns and has the second most amount of power over the forum (just being beat by Hyper Pikmin, the root admin).